Back to Oz (Susan Test version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Susan Test (Johnny Test) Extras with Satsuki: Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test), Lumpy, and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) Toto Gale: Pooka (Anastasia) Scarecrow: Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Tin Man: Winnie the Pooh Cowardly Lion: Gabumon (Digimon) Extra with Tiger: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Ozma: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Extra with Ariel: Flounder (The Little Mermaid) Extra companions: Eric, Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Return villain: Ember (Danny Phantom) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Good Witch of the South: Adult Nala (The Lion King) Munchkins: Jungle Cubs Emerald City Gatekeeper: Piximon (Digimon) Emerald City Cabby: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Horse of a Different Color: Mule of a Different Color (OC character) Emerald City Salon Worker: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power) Emerald City Guard: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Wizard: Leomon (Digimon) Winkie Guards: Aztec guards Nikko the Flying Monkey: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Kalidah: Kimeramon (Digimon) Bees: Stays the same Ariel’s parents: King Triton and Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid; As humans) Aunt Em: Didi Pickles (Rugrats) Uncle Henry: Stu Pickles (Rugrats) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Tommy, Angelica, and Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Susie Charmichael, and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up; With Angelica as a good girl) Extras with the Kansas group: The Rugrats' families, Spike, and Fifi (Rugrats) Professor Marvel: Wizardmon (Digimon) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, Sapphire Hat, and the Elemental Scepter (With the Elemental Scepter being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom), Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee; As the Ghost Mouse Detective and Mouse Princess respectively), Team Rocket (Pokemon; As good guys and the friendly ruffians), Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3), Arren, Therru (Tales from Earthsea; With Sora's group and Therru being Susan, Lumpy, and Roo’s childhood friends from Kansas and Therru partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Arren as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garret from “Quest for Camelot,” and Chirithy as Tik-Tok), Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon (Digimon Season 1; As Matt and Gabumon’s wives, the Not-So-Hungry Tigers, a spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Spyro, Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy), Figment (Journey into Imagination; As the Wogglebugs), Tawna Bandicoot, Sombra Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot; As the China Princess and her extra), Thumbelina, and Cornelius (Thumbelina; As the roles of Kayley and Garret respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Arren will be blind instead of Cornelius) The Oz Fairy: Jirachi (Pokemon; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Susan's group on their journey) The Oz Fairy's Outer Monster Form: Deoxys (Pokemon) Ruggedo the Nome King: Skulker (Danny Phantom) The Nome Prince: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; As Myotismon and Hunter J's son) Skulker’s henchmen: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Xemnas, Xehanort, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom; In homage to “Big Hero 6,” he’ll pretend to be reformed, which Danny and June don’t believe, and fake his death in the explosion that sadly killed Recker to help Skulker’s conquest on Oz, disguised as Vlad Plasmius) Reformed henchman who will betray Skulker and join Susan’s group’s side: Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3) New Oz Friends: Mulan, Shang (Mulan; As June’s parents, the Mouse King and Queen), and Recker (OC anthro crocodile character; As Dingodile’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Vlad) Kimeramon's Rival-Turned Friend: Marshmallow (Frozen; Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") Business Tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extras with Bowser: Kammy Koopa and the Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. franchise) New Magic Items: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Therru as a gift like how Susan, Roo, and Lumpy were given the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Gloves, and the Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) and the Keyblades (Given to Sora's group and later on, Lea) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Thumbelina) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Susan, Gil, Lumpy, Roo, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends) 3 Skulker's Conquest (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Skulker, Vlad Plasmius, and the Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Athena) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Arren) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Skulker, Vlad Plasmius, and the Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Susan's Group, old and new members, and Lea) 8 True to Your Heart (From "Mulan") (Performed by Susan's group) 9 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Thumbelina, Cornelius, Therru, and Arren) 10 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten) 11 My Favorite Dream (From "Fun and Fancy Free") (Performed by Thumbelina, Ariel, and female members of the Kansas group) 12 The Place Where the Lost Things Go (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by Tawna) 13 The Place Where the Lost Things Go Reprise (From "Mary Poppins Returns") (Performed by Crash's group) 14 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Arren) 15 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Susan) 16 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes) (The first song to play at the end credits) 17 Don't Think Twice (From "Kingdom Hearts 3") (Performed by Utada Hikaru) (The second song to play at the end credits) 18 The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Celtic Woman) (The third song to play at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Thumbelina's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Susan Test Version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Susan Test Version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Susan Test Version) Chapter 5: Esperbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Skulker’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Thumbelina’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Arren and Cornelius/Skulker’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Lea/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Arren’s Origin and Blindness and Cornelius' Origin Revealed/A Deal with Kimeramon Chapter 11: Skulker’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Scepter Found Again/Kimeramon’s Promise Kept Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Tawna's Advice Chapter 14: Second Ambush/Vlad Plasmius’ Identity Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Recker/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Arren and Cornelius Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Ariel, Thumbelina, Lea, Jirachi, and the Kansas Group Captured/Getting Kimeramon and Marshmallow’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Susan Test Version) Chapter 19: Rescuing Leomon/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Jirachi's Death and Revival Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Susan Test Version) For gallery: Back to Oz (Susan Test Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Susan Test version) For third and final sequel: Ariel of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies